pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:64.178.154.131
Please rephrase your question, so that it may be understood. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:23, 24 June 2007 (EDT) :Ok, why do all builds need to be in a Build namespace if there are only builds on the site?--Eloc Jcg ::Mainspace is for policy pages, communtity portal, style & formatting, guides, etc. We also have userspaces, images, templates, etc. As you can see, we are home to much more than just builds. - Krowman 15:37, 24 June 2007 (EDT) :::Umm, policys are in a namespace. I'm talking about something that doesn't have a prefix then a : before it.--Eloc Jcg ::::Builds are in the Build namespace because of poor initial planning. They should have been in the main namespace. But, all existing builds were copied from GuildWiki (which did have a use for the build namespace) and the mistake of leaving them in the Build namespace was made at that point (it would've been relatively easy to migrate them to a different namespace during the import process). It's too much effort to move every single build from the build namespace over the the main namespace - so for consistency, they're remaining in the build namespace on this site. --161.88.255.139 09:14, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :::::Anon communication continues to amaze me :O. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:25, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :::::Told ya like 4 times man, articles like build. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 09:23, 25 June 2007 (EDT) ::::::That is not an answer, it's a joke, I laugh whenever I read that reply. For starters, that article shouldn't even exist on this site. Remember, per Gcardinal, all article content should just point to GuildWiki. The Build article only exists here because it was created before everyone understood that fact, and it was linked into templates before it could be fixed. But, ignoring that first problem for now, the current legitimate content of the main namespace amounts to: ::::::#Build ::::::#Flavor of the Month ::::::#Guide:Invincimonk guide ::::::#Main Page ::::::#Main Page/editcopy ::::::#Main Page/editcopy message ::::::#News ::::::Plus the shortcut redirects (which are themselves in the format of "PW:" or "PvX:", using the colon to appear like their own namespace even though they are not.) ::::::That's it, nothing more. And, very little will ever be added to the main namespace because all article related content is redirected to GuildWiki so this site can focus on builds - the Main namespace is effectively wasted, and barely used. Placing builds into the main namespace would have simplified things for users, resulted in less content being created in the wrong namespace, and caused no difficulties as builds would have been virtually the only thing in that namespace. The build namespace was created in GuildWiki because users wanted a way to ignore builds in recent changes, but on a site dedicated primarilly to builds, there's no benefit. The builds should have been imported to the main namespace from the start - now we're stuck with things as they are now. --161.88.255.139 10:04, 25 June 2007 (EDT) ::::::::We have already discussed creating our own skill pages, so that we won't need to link to GWiki. We have also spoken of creating guides, such as Readem's IW guide, in the mainspace. There is a reason we have the mainspace now, and there will only be more reason later. You know the saying: Better to have and not need it, than need and not have it. Besides, it really isn't that confusing, and not at all difficult to correct any errors made. - Krowman 12:05, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :::::::::There's no reason that builds couldn't co-exist with all that you've mentioned within the main namespace, assuming all that you've mentioned as potential contents actually does get created at some point. The profession and team prefixes make them obviously builds. There would have been no problem migrating them into the main namespace and still knowing just from the title which is a build and which is not. --161.88.255.139 09:44, 26 June 2007 (EDT) ::::::::::/shrug. They're different, so keep them separate. The work we would do to enact your suggestion isn't really worth the reward imo. It does nobody any harm the way it is now; it only serves to distinguish builds from the examples I listed above. It's not a question of efficiency, so if it ain't broke, don't fix it. - Krowman 10:01, 26 June 2007 (EDT) :::::::::::I've never requested it be changed. The anon at this address asked why it is the way it is, and I gave what I see as the reason. I said several times that at this point, it is what it is. They should have been placed in the main namespace during the import. Changing it after the fact is not worth the effort. --161.88.255.139 10:35, 26 June 2007 (EDT) Btw, you should register an account if you plan on being active on this wiki. - Krowman 12:06, 25 June 2007 (EDT) :Wtf? Don't be jacking my question.--64.178.154.131 09:30, 3 July 2007 (CEST)